If You Will Marry Me
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Hiccup is Chief. While the village celebrates, all Hiccup can do is think and morn miserably for his father. But maybe a certain song and a certain and very special girl can help him remember his father and not be sad. Just an Epilogue of sorts that I thought they should have included around the end of HTTYD 2. Rated T, just to be safe.


How To Train Your Dragon 2: If you would marry me

**As soon as I got home from the movies last Friday (13th), I started working on this and knew I had to finish and post it before the weekend was over. This is just a little Epilogue for the movie. I loved Stoick and Valka's song and had to write this.**

**I do not own any of HTTYD, HTTYD 2, or the song 'For the Dancing and Dreaming.**

* * *

Berkians and dragons were gathered all around and about, trying to clear the bigger bits of the frozen ruins of their village while also being as merry as they could and eat and drank with each other, with their dragons, on their dragons, or with each other on their dragons. People were flooding in and out of the Great Hall to bring out food and drink for the workers and everyone. They had to get at least the Main Square clearer by tonight for the actual party. Such a great celebration would normally be held in the Great Hall, but the dragon population of Berk has just recently increased and there Hall in the mountain is surprisingly not big enough for all of them. So the celebration of Chief Hiccup will be held outside where there is room and sky for everyone. Every rider was helping, as ordered from their chief and good friend; as he was also helping lift large broken wood beams and crushed metal from the square with the help of his best friend.

By night fall, the Main Square was plenty cleared and the party was in full swing. Since no one was dumb enough to have any mead, ale, wine, or whiskey during the clean up, mostly everyone was chugging it down by the barrel.

Hiccup wanted to drink. Even though so many villagers were offering him alcohol every minute of his party, he couldn't but he wanted to. No matter how cherry and lovely the festivities before his eyes were, it only just reminded him of why it was happening. He was chief. And why was he chief now? His father is dead. Gone from Berk and Midgard all together. Killed by the intentions of Drago but acted through his best friend. How cruel and sick was that? But Hiccup bears no hate or grudge for Toothless, for he knows it wasn't him, but a controlled to be evil dragon king and the wicked wishes of a mad man. Disgusted by his ways and morning for his father who gave his life to save his son, of course he wanted to drown his mind in sweet mead and forget.

But Hiccup couldn't. At least not yet. As the new chief he would have to make a speech to everyone, and he did not want to formally address his people for the first time as their chief and honor his father's pasting, while being so drunk he can't even walk. But after that speech, all formality of the night are over and the chief can drink straight from his own barrel all night.

But Hiccup couldn't wait much longer. Everything about the party reminded him of his father. Everything; Ruffnut flirting with Eret on Skullcrusher (who's previous rider was Stoick) while Snotlout and Fishlegs miserably try to redirect her attention to them with Tuffnut standing by with a tankard of whiskey in his hand watching his idiot friends make bigger idiots of themselves for his sister, Valka chatting with Gobber and their dragons Cloudjumper and Grump by the band, even watching Astrid creatively feed Stormfly smoked fish with throws and tosses for her to fetch. Hiccup needed to make his speech now.

Signaling the band to stop playing, Hiccup stood tall at the long table, Toothless to his right, as all eyes looked to their new chief. "People of Berk, dragons of Berk," the young chief began, looking to every Viking and dragon. "Today marks a truly memorable day for our history. The day we survived the greatest attack on our island, the day the world was ridded of Drago Bludvist, the day Berk gains a new chief," everyone slightly raised their tankards and goblets to that with smiles, but Hiccup's face only fell even more before he continued. "And the day Berk has lost their former chief and a great warrior," and the rest of the village's face's fell at the mention of Stoick the Vast. "I know my father better then any son would know theirs'. He would want us to celebrate this night of his only son's becoming of chief, not morn and be sad that he is no longer with us. But we will remember him this day. And we will all honor him with what he died trying to protect. The future of Berk. A future of love and peace among Vikings and dragons. And I will honor him as your chief by living to protect that future as well." Everyone smiled back and gave light claps for his bold words.

Feeling better about the situation, Hiccup grabbed his half full tankard of mead he had bearing touched all night and raised it to his people as they did as well. "To Stoick the Vast!" he shouted and everyone cheered and clanked to his name. But Hiccup wasn't done yet. "And!" he shouted again before anyone could take a drink for his toast. "To Toothless," the young chief looked down to his right to see his best friend. "Another great leader, and an even greater friend." Hiccup said half choked up, as Toothless nudged his rider in affection. "To Gobber the Belch," Hiccup turned the raised his tankard to his mentor and smiled as Gobber looked back to him. "You've always been like family to us Gobber. My father couldn't have hoped for a more loyal battle-brother." Gobber smiled back and raised his tankard hand. Hiccup slightly shifted his eyes to his smiling mother next to the blacksmith. "To Valka," her head snapped back to her son as he smiled with sad eyes. "Mom, I can't tell you how much it means to have gotten you back. And I'm sorry you couldn't have had more time to reconnect with your husband." Valka smiled back with mixed tears in her eyes. Then Hiccup looked to his friends. "To the original rider; Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut," Hiccup raised his tankard to each of them as he named them all off, "and Astrid," he smile widened as he looked to his number one and she smiled big back to him with her goblet held high. "The bravest and craziest Vikings another Viking could ever ask for as a team and friends," the young adults cheered and smiled to their friend and chief. Hiccup raised his tankard high above his head to show he was done and every Viking cried 'Here Here!' and clanked to their neighbors and drank.

Hiccup brought his tankard to his lips, yearning to chug every drop, full it back to the brim, down it, and repeat all night or until he felt no pain. But he stopped. The over-sized mug just in front of his mouth, but right in front of his eyes, just across the crowded square, was once again, the most beautiful Viking on the Meridian of Misery. Astrid stood there, smiling and laughing at Ruffnut throwing punches back and forth between her over clingy suitors. She looked so lovely and cheerful. She was spending her time at this party like Stoick would have wanted everyone, especially his son, to. Celebrating their triumph and new life with the loved ones they were with. And not desperately try to drink themselves into a depressive coma out of their morning for him.

Hiccup didn't want to forget. He wanted to honor and remember his father tonight, but also didn't want to be so sad at the same time.

It was then that the young chief noticed the band hadn't started up again after his speech. Hiccup looked back over and saw Gobber yelling at the mandolin player about a song request or something. He shook his head but then his eyes went to his mother, still standing there, smiling, with a pan-pipe in her hands. She blew ever so lightly into it and eight simple notes filled Hiccup's ears, even if no one else seemed to hear.

Those notes. That song. Their song. Like mostly everything else at the party, it reminded him of his great dad. But this song made the memory of him happier.

Hiccup brought his thoughtful eyes back to the beautiful, blonde, laughing, dragon rider just across the empty floor from him. He loved this girl. No, this woman. He loved her as his father loved his mother.

Hiccup felt another nudge on his lower back area and pushed him forward a bit. He looked down to once again see his dragon encouraging his rider on; he was there too, he heard the song, and he knows how he feels about the human female he's looking at from the over side of the square. Hiccup smiled to his best friend and gave his head a rub with a solid nod.

The new chief moved from the other side of the table and stood tall. And he realized he was still holding onto that damn tankard of mind clouding alcohol. Hiccup stared at it for a moment or two; no, he didn't need this now. And on that thought, Hiccup released his grip on the mug and let it clank and spill and soak into the dirt.

Since there was still no music playing, everyone heard the tankard up front drop and saw 'the pride of Berk' leap off the low platform and to level ground with his people. Every Viking was quiet as they all stared at him confused as he took one step forward and just stared in that same direction. When they turned to the direction of his glaze, they could very well tell what; or who got him so distraught.

Astrid looked to him as well and quickly looked around to see everyone looking their way. Even though she adored Hiccup, she still felt embarrassed Hiccup was starring at her, but now everyone else is starring at the both of them.

Before she could try to say anything to anyone, she heard whistling. A few notes strung together into an old Viking ditty she remembered from parties and wedding. Astrid turned her head back to her beloved to see him taking the smallest steps toward her as he continued to whistle the lovely tune.

Valka smiled, overjoyed beyond belief. She looked quickly to the band to see they were also paying attention. They gave her a nod of understanding and she returned her attention back to her son, still whistling the tune to his beloved. And then he quietly began to sing.

**Hiccup:**

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

(Hiccup stopped, only inches from her now)

_If you will marry me._

(Astrid's eyes widened.)

_No scorching sun,_

_Nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

(Astrid turned away from Hiccup and placed her goblet on a table. To shocked to look at him at the moment. But Hiccup continued.)

_If you will promise me your heart, and_

(She still wouldn't look. Hiccup stopped and sighed as he started to walk away from her slow and sad.)

**Astrid:**

_And love me for eternity._

(Astrid sang softly back, stopping Hiccup in his tracks and looked back to her as she turned back to him. Astrid glided slowly in her steps forward to him as she continued.)

_My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me;_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me._

(As she got to him, she pressed her back into his chest and grabbed his arms to rap herself up in. They both smiled goofily before Hiccup spun her around and they started to dance and sing faster.)

**Hiccup:**

_But I will bring you rings of gold,_

_And even sing you poetry,_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me._

(The band followed up and started to play to the song as they knew it.)

**Astrid:**

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry,_

_I only want your hand to hold,_

**Hiccup:**

_I only want you near me._

(Everyone else in the Main Square also followed suit and started to stomp and clap and cheer to this long awaited merriment.)

**Both:**

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and the dreaming._

_Through all my sorrows and all nights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me._

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

(On this line, Hiccup grabbed Astrid by the waist and brought her up and spun her around as they held the last word out longer on an ending note. When they released the note, Hiccup stopped and just held and starred up to Astrid for a few moments as they both giggled, a little breathless. As their laughter died down to just lovely gazing, Hiccup slowly brought her down but didn't dare move his hands from her waist or her hands from his shoulders when her feet hit ground.)

**Hiccup: **

_If you will marry me._

(Hiccup sang back to a quiet tone as he looked into her icy blue eyes.)

Hiccup's depression was no where to be seen, but the last line of the song rain true on his tongue. A single tear escaped Astrid's eye. She knew from the first verse he meant it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Hiccup cupped her check ever so gently and that was it. Tears flooded down Astrid's face and soaked the young chief's hand as he tried to wipe them away. Astrid gave a breath of a laugh as she frantically nodded her head. The two dragon riders held each other tightly as if their lives depended on it as every Viking cheered and every dragon fired a bolt or two into the sky in excitement.

Hiccup had honored his father's memory that night. And now, with the help of his people, his dragon, and the wife he loves with all his heart, Chief Hiccup will honor Viking and dragon kind for the future into forever.

* * *

**Wasn't to sure about the long toast to everyone besides Stoick, but I just couldn't get rid of it. I totally thought Hiccup would be singing this to Astrid after all the craziness was over. See the movie if you haven't, And if you haven't, you shouldn't have read this yet. I Love Dragons! **


End file.
